Beyond the Bedroom Door
by saysesydo
Summary: Thor and Loki are kids, about 8 to 11 years old. In the middle of the night they are visited by something that scares them half to death.


_He was once again in the weapons vault staring at his most desired object. He rested his hand on the sleek metal of Mjolnir, feeling the power radiating through his skin. He then gripped the handle with both his hands and pulled, trying for the thousandth time to lift it._

"Thor."

_Someone behind him was trying to distract him from his task. He was so close, he willed himself to ignore it. _

"Thor."

_He pulled again at the mighty hammer. But the handle was slipping from his grasp. _

"Thor, wake up," a voice hissed in his ear.

He was being pushed urgently on the shoulder. "Thor!" The voice was beginning to sound desperate. As Thor slipped into the world of consciousness, he recognized that it was Loki's voice.

"Lokiii," He whined in a groggy voice, "I'm trying to sleep." He covered his head with a pillow. There was another shove on his shoulder.

"I think there's something in the corridor," Loki whispered. This time Thor sat up. The room was almost completely dark, except for the slight light of the moon shining through the window and the sliver of light from underneath his bedroom door. From this, he saw in the place of a usually calm serene face, a very scared looking Loki kneeling on his bed.

"What?" Thor asked in a normal voice. Loki shushed him urgently.

"Be quite! It might hear you! I think there's something in the corridor," whispered Loki. "I heard something. Something loud woke me up; it sounded like it was outside my door. So I peeked out the door, and I saw something! It just looked like a big dark figure," a chill went down Thor's spine. He tried to hide it. "I didn't know what to do, so I came here through the bathroom. I know you don't like me doing that, but I was so scared and I didn't want the thing to see me." Thor glanced at the open bathroom door behind Loki. Since their bedrooms were connected through a shared bathroom, they both locked their doors for privacy. Loki must have picked the lock.

Thor looked back at Loki's panicked face. He tried to suppress his own rising fear. He was the older brother; he needed to act like it.

"Are you sure you saw this… this thing?" he whispered, now keeping to Loki's low tone. Loki nodded.

"I don't know really what it looked like, but it was big and dark. I'm so scared Thor."

Thor looked at the sliver of light underneath his door, as if he expected a shadow to pass. Loki followed his line of sight.

"Maybe," They looked back at each other. Thor continued, "Maybe it was a dream?" Thor said uncertainly, "It could be a dream, right?"

Loki shook his head, "Nooo!" he hissed, "I can tell the difference between…"

He abruptly stopped talking. "What?" Thor said.

"SSSHHHHH! I heard something."

They both quieted and listened intently. They sat there for nearly five minutes hearing only each-others low breathing.

Then they heard something. It sounded like a combination of creaking of wood under very heavy feet and something dragging across the floor. Loki and Thor stared at each other wide eyed and terrified. The noise sounded like it was getting closer and closer to the bedroom door. They both stared at the sliver of light underneath. The footsteps sounded so close.

Soon a dark, broken up shadow began to roll over that precious sliver of light. Loki gasped and gripped Thor's arm tightly. From this he could tell that they were both shaking.

"_What do we do?"_ Loki said so softly that it was barely audible.

Thor was too frozen to speak.

The shadow seemed to rest there for what seemed to be eternity, moving ever so slightly. The sound of the footsteps and the dragging disappeared. It was completely silent.

Thor and Loki sat close to each other on the bed, frozen on the spot and staring wide-eyed at the bottom of the door.

Finally the shadow began to move past along with the heavy footsteps. The sat completely quiet until the sounds abruptly stopped. It didn't sound like the thing had gone very far from their door.

After about five minutes of unmoving silence they finally fell out of there stupor, but were still very terrified.

Thor pulled two shaky legs out from under him and sat on the edge of his bed, his toes touching the cold wooden floor.

"Thor?"

Thor ignored him. He put all of his weight on his feet, and began to creep as quietly as he could toward the closed door.

"Thor! What are you doing? Don't go!" Loki hissed. But to no avail. Thor's curiosity got hold of him; he wanted to see this thing.

Loki, obviously not wanting to be more than two feet away from his big brother, followed him.

They stood at the door. A chill seemed to be creeping through the bottom of the door and engulfing their toes. Thor placed his hand gently on the doorknob, surprised at how cold it was. He turned it as quietly as he could and opened the door just crack. They peaked out into the corridor.

In the corridor about fifteen feet away was exactly what Loki described, a large dark almost human-looking figure facing away from Thor. It was so large that it had to slouch in order to avoid hitting the tall ceiling. It was carrying what looked like a large jagged club. It wore a heavy, ragged cape that dragged along the floor behind it.

Panic instantly shot through Thor, when he saw the figure. He all but slammed the door shut. He quickly locked it, thinking how puny that lock was. They ran toward the bed, scrambled under the covers, and clung desperately to each other, trembling with fear.

Loki was now sobbing quietly on his shoulder. "I wish father were here."

Thor, feeling like he was going to cry himself, only nodded and said, "Me too."

"What's going to happen to us?"

Thor shook his head, "I don't know."

They stayed like that, clinging to each other, as if for dear life, with Loki quietly sobbing, waiting for the thing to bang down the door. Every now and then they murmured to each other how scared they were or that they thought they had heard something.

But as hours passed it remained quiet and nothing again approached their door. It was only when the first hint of dawn approached, did they begin to fall asleep.

The next thing they knew, the quilt was thrown off of them, and a relieved looking Odin was hovering over them.

"Loki's fine, he's right here."

Loki and Thor sat up to see their mother running into room, also looking relieved when she laid eyes on Loki. She put her hand on her heart, "Thank Valhalla ."

The sun now shone brightly into the room, and it was peaceful once more, as if nothing had happened the night before.

The brothers looked at each other. _Had_ something happened? Had it been a dream?

_No, definitely not_. They thought as they looked at each other and seeing that their expressions were mirrored.

Loki turned to his mother, looking somewhat suspicious. He felt like they knew something about last night, "Why were you worried, mother?"

"We thought something had…" She stopped, paused, and then reworded, "You weren't in your room sweetheart." Suddenly she sat down next to him and kissed him on the forehead, "We got worried, you know how we get."

Thor jumped in, "Something was here last night! Something was in the corridor!"

Their parents glanced at each other. Then Odin affectionately brushed a loose blonde lock off of Thor's face and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"It was only guard," He said, "In the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry if he scared you. I guarantee that he will be reprimanded ." He gave them a pat on the shoulder, that made them both sink slightly more into the bed, "Now go back to sleep."

He turned to Frigga, "We need to talk," he said in a low voice, as if he thought Thor and Loki wouldn't be able to hear it. Frigga nodded in agreement. She kissed both her sons and walked out the door along with Odin.

The brothers looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing.

They were soon sitting outside the throne room, listening to their parents talk.

"How could they have possibly gotten into Asgard!" said their mothers voice frantically, "No-one has ever gotten passed Heimdall. It's nearly impossible."

"I believe there are other ways to get into Asgard that neither of us knows about."

There was a short silence.

"Do we know who it was?"

"I think…it was Laufey who visited us last night."

Thor's eyes widened as he looked at his brother who only returned a confused gaze.

"Do you think…Do you think he wanted to take back…"

Another pause.

"I do not know. I only know that he didn't, but I don't know why."

"He shouldn't have been able to get passed the guards. We need to put more guards around the castle. It is unacceptable that he got that close."

"We will, trust me. That won't happen again."

As they began to talk business, the brothers got bored and wandered off to their room, feeling they could get nothing else important from that conversation.

"Who is Laufey?" Loki asked as they walked.

Thor turned to Loki, giving him a serious look.

"He's a Frost Giant," he said.

A shiver ran down Loki's spine. Frost Giants. They were monster. Monsters of pure evil, from what he was told. Seeing that one last night confirmed it. They were evil and bad.

He hoped to All-Mighty Odin that he would never in his life see one again.

Loki grabbed Thor's hand and they walked back to the room in stunned silence.

...

A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please Please Pretty Please review!


End file.
